Escape de la sumisión
by Saku Uchiha96
Summary: Cuando las ideologías rigen mentes, todo se vuelve confuso. Lo que para muchos es bueno, para otros es malo. Diversos sentimientos, sólo dos mundos y una decisión.
1. Comienzo del final

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Antes de comenzar re-subiendo esta capítulo, quiero agradecer a las chicas de "Naruto (Parejas Cannon)" en Facebook por su ayuda y concejos ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

_Capítulo 1. Comienzo del final_

"_Los gobiernos necesitan ejércitos que los protejan contra sus súbditos, esclavizados y oprimidos"— _Tolstoi

.

.

.

Sus pasos acelerados, mezclado con los jadeos, irrumpían en el silencio de aquella fría noche, el invierno había pasado hace poco, aunque permanecía cierta parte de su clima en el ambiente, no había donde esconderse, no podía mezclarse entre un tumulto de gente, como en hacían en las películas que veía de niña, para lograr escapar. Agilizó su paso a través de las calles desiertas gracias a ese maldito régimen. Cerró sus ojos por un momento al sentir un leve picor en ellos, había jurado no llorar por estupideces. Pero los recuerdos de su adorada madre, inundaban su mente de tal manera que todo se volvía confuso. _"No llores Saku, verás que mamá regresara pronto y con papá iremos a donde quieras. Prométeme ser fuerte hasta ese momento; además de que siempre estaré contigo" _

Quitó, de manera brusca, las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían atrevido a escapar de sus ojos; respiró profundo, tratando de aumentar más su velocidad. Podía sentirlos sobre ella, la encontrarían pronto, después de todo habían invadido su casa, pero gracias a una reacción rápida, había logrado salir de entre sus narices. Rogaba correr con la suerte que nadie tuvo, escapar de ellos, pero aquella era una utopía que nadie lograba.

No tenía el mejor pasado y su futuro no era muy prometedor, agregando que hacía meses aquella ciudad era un caos gracias a ellos, si no hubieran sido tan tontos, si tan sólo, no hubieran permitido que ascendieran al poder de aquella manera tan abrupta, nada estaría pasando. Pero una persona que maneja la palabra de forma correcta, logra lo que quiere. Hasta hacer creer que lo incorrecto era lo correcto.

Se detuvo en seco, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, los nervios la invadieron de pies a cabeza; algo estúpido tal vez, pero ¿qué debía sentir? Ella era uno de los principales objetivos que encabezaban la lista negra de su propia nación, y sabía que si la capturaban todo lo que había forjado hasta ahora ser derrumbaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto aquellas personas que le ayudaron. Maldijo por lo bajo, escabulléndose lentamente hasta un callejón oscuro, que había divisado a unos metros, esperando pacientemente que los militares que venían siguiéndole pasaran, y le dejarán el camino libre.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Han visto a mujer pasar por aquí?—preguntó una gruesa voz, haciéndole estremecer. Estaban enojados, lo sabía, aquello no era para nada bueno _¿qué debía hacer?_ Pensó con preocupación, antes de atreverse a tocar levemente la puerta frente a ella. Rogando al cielo para que alguien abriera y le permitiera quedar por esa noche.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?—preguntó con rapidez la mujer, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—Yo…necesito que me ayude por favor, déjeme quedar esta noche no molestaré y me iré apenas el sol salga—dijo de la forma más suave, sólo para que la mujer le escuchará; mientras miraba hacía todos los lados, observando que no hubiera ningún oficial.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo—cerró la puerta y apago las luces. Maldijo por lo bajo, era culpa de ellos. Era una ciudad tranquila sin problemas que vivía feliz, hasta cierto punto claro, la corrupción del gobierno no era algo nuevo; pero todo aquello era demasiado, habían llegado al extremo, todos tenían miedo de ayudar o hacer algo por los demás. Miró alrededor, buscando de alguna manera abrigarse del sereno de la noche y así poder descansar, aunque no fuera del todo cómodo y seguro.

Removiendo unas cajas húmedas para tratar de acomodarse mejor pateó una lata hacía la pared, resonando fuertemente gracias al silencio de la noche. Estaba perdida lo sabía, los pasos acelerados de los sujetos, daban a conocer que se habían empezado a mover para buscarla. Tratando de aferrarse a la pared como si la vida se le fuera en ello, para que la luz no le alcanzara, pero fue en vano, ya la habían encontrado y dado aviso a los demás.

—Mi capitán, aquí está la rebelde Haruno Sakura—gritó a todo pulmón, aún señalándome con la luz cegadora de esa linterna.

—Bien hecho soldado, ahora tráiganla—murmuró lo suficiente aludible para que lo escuchara, se aproximaron tres hombres a ella para capturarla. _"Maldición, no puedo terminar así, no sin dar batalla" _ pensó mientras sentía un metal frio rosar sus delgadas muñecas, era cuestión de vida o muerte y en ese momento había decidió pasar sus brazos sobre la cabeza del que la había puesto los grilletes y girarlo, para así poder apretar la cadena contra su cuello, en forma de advertencia.

— ¡Libérenme de estás esposas y déjenme marcha, de lo contrarío lo mataré!—dijo con decisión, mientras apretaba más la cadena contra el cuello del sujeto.

Pero todo había sido tan repentino, que quedo desconcertada, mientras que el silenció de la noche, había sido interrumpido por un objeto que atravesaba el aire de manera fugaz, cayendo en el cuerpo del sujeto que había tomado como un rehén momentáneo.

— ¿Qué, cómo puedes...?—. Fue lo único que murmuró al ver como el sujeto que tenía amenazado, se desvanecía lentamente frente a ella y poco después, sintió como corría el mismo destino , tosiendo en el suelo.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, una vida más una menos, después de todo lo hacen por su patria; una manera digna de morir creo yo, además tú no estás en posición para nada Haruno. ¡Vamos!—giró sobre si, antes de que los otros dos sujetos la levantaran del suelo, y tomaran de los brazos para hacerla caminar, sintiendo aún agudo dolor a un costado de sus cuerpo por el impacto de una roca que no vio. Con una funda de color negro en su cabeza y empezaron a caminar, sin conocer bien a donde iría a parar.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Aquí esta el primer capítulo, RE-Editado y corregido con ayuda de mi beta: Nadesiko gracias por tu tiempo y ayuda. _

_Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. _

_Gracias por leer. _


	2. Voluntad

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

Capítulo 2. Voluntad

"_Un alma grande está por encima de la injuria, de la injusticia y del dolor"—Jean de la Bruyere_

.

.

.

Tres días, había estado tres asquerosos días metida en ese calabozo, el suelo rocoso con algo de moho gracias a las goteras. Ya estaba perdiendo la razón, contar las gotas de agua en lugar de estar pensando en cómo escapar de aquel lugar. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y mugrientas por los tratos recibidos, sonrió al recordar cómo la habían torturado para que hablara de sus planes y lo único que obtuvieron fue que les dijera: _"Antes muerta, imbécil" _terminó, mientras le escupía en la cara; ganándose un golpe que la había dejado inconsciente por dos horas.

Recostada sobre el suelo, mirando por la pequeña ventanilla por la cual se colaba el sol y podía escuchar el exterior, aunque prefería no hacerlo, los gritos y el sonido de las armas activándose. Ese lugar era un asqueroso campo para la práctica de soldados más jóvenes _¿qué les pasa?_ Murmuró para sí, la verdad es que no entendía a aquellas personas, en lugar de estar pensando por un país liberado, con una democracia justa sin tantas obligaciones, pero era todo lo contrarió además; nadie sabía lo que hacían y para que los querían, pero ella sí, conocía lo que estaban buscando mientras reclutaban a esos adolecentes estúpidos.

Cerró los ojos tratando de reconstruir en su mente los momentos felices de su vida, tan difusos y escasos que ya no podía ni recordarlos en ocasiones, esa infancia alejada de sus padres, los cuales raramente se presentaban en algún evento del pre-escolar y el colegio. Abrió de golpe sus jades, mientras se tensaba, escuchando el sonido de unas llaves al otro lado de aquella puerta metálica, junto a unas voces con insulto dirigidos a ella, sabía que alguien iba a entrar a esa pequeña _"habitación"_ para sacarla y tortúrala de nuevo, prefería morir antes de abrir la boca.

—Muévete perra, al fin te darán tu merecido—murmuró felizmente el estúpido que la tenía sujeta del brazo, para llevarla a quien sabe dónde, siempre era un lugar distinto, con personas diferentes, lo único en común: era su objetivo.

—Ojalá te pudras en el infierno imbécil—respondió con odio, ganándose una bófeta, la cual dejo un dolor agudo en su mejilla, además de unos cuantos insultos más. Estaba llegando a su límite, alimentarse sólo con agua y un pan mohoso, no era algo que daba muchas energías precisamente y más aún, si eres torturado.

Llegando justo frente a una enorme puerta de hierro algo oxidada, custodiada por tres hombres, parecían listos para atacarla en cualquiera momento, la abrieron, mientras está hacia un horrible chillido, tirándola sin piedad sobre una pequeña silla de madera, para ser atada inmediatamente de pies y manos a ella, con unas cuerdas, las cuales le quemaban la piel por su aridez. Analizó el pequeño lugar, adornado por una mesa vieja de madera, un pequeño bombillo y la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventanilla a un costado.

—Hoy hablaras zorra, debe ser un honor para ti que manden a nuestro mayor para sacarte información, en verdad has sido difícil…es una pena, hubiéramos pasado grandes momentos, tienes lo tuyo debajo de esos harapos—acerco su mano lentamente tratando de tocarle, mientras se removía bruscamente tratando de evitarlo _¡Maldición!_ Pensó.

—Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi imbécil—terminó antes de escupirle en la cara al sujeto rubio con coleta y parte del mechón tapando su ojo izquierdo.

—Eres una…bien no importa, ¡Sasori!—llamó a uno de los hombres que custodiaban la entrada a aquel lugar—.Cierra la puerta y avísame cuando alguien llegue.

—Pero él ya viene, es mejor que la dejes Deidara, si no quieres tener problemas con los superiores—advirtió un peli rojo a su compañero, mientras lo miraba represoramente. _¡Mierda, ojalá y llegue ese hombre…será lo mismo, no diré nada y quedaré inconsciente!_ Pensó, no quería que el pedazo de idiota la tocara, ¡sería una violación! Ellos y sus leyes, eran unos malditos decían y decían, pero no las cumplían si quiera ellos.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! Después de todo, ya sabes cómo es él. Llegará, pero tarde y para entonces ya habré terminado con ella—Ensanchó los ojos, al ver como el tal Sasori cerraba la puerta y el rubio se acercaba a su blusa para abrirla con fuerza, dejando al aire sus pechos con el sujetador negro.

—No te acerques más…o...o gritaré, verán a ver que sucede y tú estás muerto—trató de confiar en sus propias palabras. Cierto miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, junto a la rabia, contando que todo razonamiento lógico había huido, comenzó a gritar, esperando a que alguien atravesara esa puerta y la salvara, unos deseos estúpidos porque en su interior, sabía que nada de eso iba a pasar, moriría ahí.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, después de todo eres una prisionera y nadie vendrá, esa es la realidad cariño, así que haz lo que quieras, saldré ganando yo—rió cínicamente, antes de tomar uno de sus pechos con la mano y apretarlo levemente, acercándose a su níveo cuello y así sentir su asquerosa y húmeda lengua recorriendo su piel. Cerrando sus ojos, aguantando el dolor, tratando de olvidarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo era todo lo que podía hacer.

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta, no provoco nada en que aquel rubio que seguí en su cuello lamiendo como si fuera un dulce, masajeando sus pechos, mientras una gruesa voz inundaba el lugar.

— ¡Deidara!—llamó el nuevo intruso, provocando el rubio se tensará. Parando de golpe su labor, mientras giraba su cuerpo y encaraba al recién llegado, su voz nerviosa antes el nuevo individuo en la habitación, _¡gracias al cielo, por lo menos ya no siento sus asquerosas manos! _Pensó abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse frente a frente con unos ónix, los cuales la miraban fríamente, su cuerpo firme con el uniforme y sus insignias respectivas las cuales lo posicionaban como un mayor, además de sus cabellos azabaches.

—Yo…hm…mayor Uchiha es raro verlo tan pronto creí que…

—Sabes Deidara—lo interrumpió con su gruesa voz—. No sabía que violaras zorras, creí que ellas venían a ti pidiendo más—la miró fijamente, escaneándola de pies a cabeza. Haciéndola estremecer _¡maldición, estoy muerta!_ pensó, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel sujeto—.Además de ello, sabes que nadie toca lo que es mío o ¿me equivoco Mayor Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Y aquí__ el segundo capítulo, se suponía que lo debía subir ayer pero estaba atendiendo un asunto importante__. Espero que haya resultado de su agrado, responderé a toda crítica o inquietud que tenga. _

_Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. _

_Está dedicado a mis unnie's_

**miriko Aoi y****Rumiko No Haru.**

_Gracias por leer. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

Capítulo 3. 

"_Cada gobierno tiene en gran parte la obligación de evitar la guerra, como capitán de un buque ha de evitar un naufragio."— Guy De Maupassant_

.

.

.

Con cada segundo que pasa, los momentos se vuelven recuerdos, los cuales en su mayoría se olvidan con el tiempo, nuestros corazones tienen un momento menos de vida, cada día con sus experiencias los altos y bajos que encontramos en el camino. Pero curiosamente los malos instantes son los que más se conservan en nuestra memoria ¿por qué serán?...en realidad aprenderemos de ellos, para así no cometer el mismo error dos veces ó a lo mejor, es para recordar que también somos humanos y nuestra existencia tiene dolor y felicidad.

—No sé de que hablas—respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No te creo Haruno.

Se acerco a ella, y así quedaron frente a frente, al sentarse en una silla que había acercado desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, y poder analizarla mejor.

—Vaya, después de tanto años y no has cambiado nada dime ¿has tenido algún amante como yo después de tanto? Ó ¿debo reconsiderar que Deidara te haga el favor? y así volver más tarde mientras terminan—. Señaló al rubio detrás de él.

_¡Vete a la mierda! _Pensó mirándolo con odio, no iba a contestar sus provocaciones. Se levantó, para rodearla al no recibir respuesta alguna—ó quieres que yo tome el lugar de Deidara— susurró en su oído, para así tomarla del rostro, para quedar ónix versus jade, sus miradas frías y calculadoras, llenas de reto, aunque una pizca de diversión en los del azabache.

—Púdrete Sasuke—respondió sin dejar de mirarlo y así escupirle, dando en la mejilla derecha.

— ¡oh! Señor—exclamó el tal Deidara, acercándose peligrosamente a la peli rosa, para abofetearla. Sabía que aquellos sujetos se habían quedado ahí escuchando todo _"imbéciles"_ pensó, sabía que querían verme humillada por su mayor, suplicando piedad para que no terminaran con mi vida y esa era una manera de vengarse, además del claro golpe que iba a recibir— ¡eres una perra…

— ¡Largos todos!—ordenó a los guardias, para centrarse en ella, al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente, dejándolos solos en aquel cuarto—Después de tanto y aún no aprendes modales ¿verdad?—dijo con rencor en sus palabras _¿modales? _se rió ante su cinismo.

—Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, si no a informarte de tu última oportunidad Haruno.

—Me rehusó—giró su rostro, tratando de ver más allá de aquella ventanilla…el cielo azul, junto al intenso sol de esos momentos. Poder ser libre como los pájaros que danzaban frente a ellas, cantando emocionados, como si estuvieran alistándose para celebrar algo.

—No es una opción—la tomo del rostro con brusquedad—. Además no te beneficia si no lo aceptas sabes. ó quieres que tu querido Naruto sufra las consecuencias—dijo con odio, mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo, en donde aparecía un rubio y una peli rosa sonrientes.

Lo miró con rabia, quería matarlo, destrozarlo ¿cómo se atrevía? Era un asunto entres ellos ¿qué tenía que ver Naruto en todo esto? No comprendía sus malditas intenciones.

—Saben que es un crimen de guerra lo que hace, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Qué te sucede a ti Sasuke? ¡Quieren morir todos! Ser condenados a muerte por lo que forjan—lo observo dolida. Tanto había cambiado, podría ser un perro, bastardo, mal nacido; pero estaba llegando demasiado lejos—…él, Naruto es tú amigo, tu mejor amigo ¿cómo puedes?

—No soy amigo de traidores—. La miro con odio.

_"traidores"_ aquella palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, era imposible, él amaba demasiado a su país, se había convertido en un soldado por ello, para defenderlo y resguarda su patria, ser un renegado no entraba en su moral, desde el punto de vista que lo viera, era algo ilógico.

—Basta de charlas y decide rápido Haruno, ¿vas a morir y acabaras con la vida de Naruto gracias al virus? Ó ¿harás que ambos se salven? Tú decides.

—Vamos a morir de todos modos Sasuke, su gobierno...es inhumano, injusto, pronto habrá una guerra civil, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Están siendo un opresor, una dictadura oscura y corrupta, deberían evitar eso—. Suspiró— están destruyendo vidas, familias ¿qué les pasa? no derrocaron al ex-presidente por eso ¿qué están haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde están sus fines? los que nos enseñaron, los que me enseñaste ¿dónde está ese Sasuke? ¿Dónde están esos militares que luchaban por su país? que buscaban la paz, una vida diferente y frenar toda esa historia llena de sangre inocente.

"_Habla demasiado"_ pensó el azabache mientras giraba sobre sí, para salir del lugar, no sin antes decir—. Al parecer has tomado una decisión, prepárate para ser ejecutada mañana a la hora del amanecer, junto a tu ex compañero.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, su historia había muerto años atrás, era estúpido haber pensado que tal vez, en lo posible sería retomada de alguna u otra forma.

—Que tengas una buena noche Haruno, después de todo será la última—La miró por última vez, sus cortos cabellos rosa tapando su rostro, el cual estaba azotado por el cansancio y la mala alimentación al igual que su cuerpo pero ¿qué más podría hacer? Era una prisionera, una asquerosa rebelde que había traicionado a su patria.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose invadió todo el lugar, era el fin, ahora nada ni nadie podría salvarlos…había elegido la muerte antes que todo, era demasiada injusta ó egoísta ¿debía sacrificarse por Naruto ó ir contra sus principios? Tal vez, en otra vida podrían vivir más tranquilos, sin tantas preocupaciones, lo único certero en esos momentos, era que esta época no era la indicada para cumplir sus deseos.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Y aquí__ el tercer capítulo, se suponía que lo debía subir ayer pero estaba atendiendo un asunto importante__. Espero que haya resultado de su agrado, responderé a toda crítica o inquietud que tenga. _

_Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. _

_Gracias por leer. _


	4. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

_Las líneas en la historia, representa los cambios de escena. _

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

Capítulo 4. Decisiones

"_No es valiente aquel que no tiene miedo sino el que sabe conquistarlo"—. Nelson Mandela_

.

.

.

El silencio de la noche perturbado por los malditos truenos, el sonido del agua chocar contra el techo sin cesar, su última noche la pasaría en una asquerosa celda, sola. Tratando de combatir contra los fantasmas de la soledad y el frío calándole hasta los huesos; sonrió con tristeza mirando a través de la penumbra. Nunca pensó en un final así para su vida, presionara y condenada por _"traición"_ a su patria.

Aunque hace ya un tiempo lo había considerado, después de todo iba a ser líder en la batalla contra ese gobierno corrupto, después de todo el ataque que realizarían se ejecutaría dentro de una semana.

"_faltaba tan poco"_ pensó _"ojalá ganen…pongo mi fe en ellos"_ murmuró para sí misma, antes de que todo se borrará de sus sentidos a causa del cansancio.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, al sentir como algo frío y húmedo rosaba su piel; ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, tratando de moverse, pero fue en vano, sus extremidades seguían amaradas a esa maldita silla y tanta agitación provoco que callera al suelo, murmurando una maldición y ahogando un gemido de dolor— ¡Vamos zorra, no tenemos todo el día!—la levantaron con brusquedad mientras le quitaban las ataduras y colocaban unas esposas sobre sus muñecas, al fin era de día…

Hoy moriría.

La fuerte lluvia aún continuaba, paro su andar tratando de relajarse. Estaba muerta del miedo ¿y quién no? Hasta la persona más fría y cruel de este mundo, sentiría algo frente a lo que se le venía, pero no lo iba a admitir, no frente a ellos, después de todo debía morir con dignidad. Empujándola para que siguiera caminando bajo aquella tormenta, terminando frente a dos barras de metal, separadas por aproximadamente unos dos metros, arrojándola con brusquedad para caer sobre el charco de agua y lodo, formado gracias a la lluvia demencial que estaba cayendo. Liberándola de las esposas, para separar su brazos y rodear nuevamente sus muñecas adoloridas a los grilletas de cada barra.

—Sakura Haruno—la voz de aquel soldado resonó por todo el lugar. Aún con el golpear de las gotas sobre el suelo—Se le condena por traición a la patria y rebelión, su castigo será ejecutado en este mismo momento, por el pelotón de fusilamiento—Terminó su discurso, mientras sentía como alguien amarraba o más bien algo obstruía su vista. La marcha continúa retumbaba por todo el lugar, ya era la hora, alistando su armas, apuntando con precisión a su objetivo

Algo arcaico tal vez, pero para ellos todo a la antigua era mejor. Así aprendería, la historia les había enseñado que disminuir la crueldad era motivo por lo muchos se habían revelado y fueron capaces de cambiar la historia. Si tan sólo comprendieran al mundo, a lo mejor el abismo que existía entre su ideología y el mundo real no sería tan grande.

Escuchaba las órdenes, preparando sus fusiles, alistando la carga, gritando como en las películas: "Preparados, apunten y fue…"

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó como pudo, superando el sonido de la lluvia, el cual parecía mudo en aquellos momentos— ¡Sasuke…yo acepto el trato!

Sintió como algo recorría su pálida mejilla a parte de las gotas de lluvia, estaba llorando, era una maldita cobarde no podía morir ahí y hacerle lo mismo a Naruto, era culpa de ellos, todo era culpa de ellos. Pero si tan sólo fuera más valiente, pero le temía a la muerte de una manera irracional, tal vez aún el destino le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, no dejarla morir, sin embargo ¿cómo podría vivir con la culpa de haber traicionado sus principios? Era la pionera del movimiento revolucionario y aún así, se rendía de la manera más patética ante el enemigo.

— ¡Descansen soldados! Y vayan a desatarla—escuchó su gruesa voz, con un tono arrogante. Él sabía que ella no sería capaz. La conocía tan bien, un libro abierto, suponiendo que en estos años no habría cambiado en nada.

— ¡Pero mayor Uchiha, es una traidora ¿cómo podemos dejar que viva?!—era la misma voz del soldado que había leído la condena.

—Sé cancela la ejecución y si lo que te preocupa es lo que dirán arriba, yo me encargaré de eso—terminó antes de acercarse a la peli rosa, junto a los mismos hombres que la habían escoltado hacía ese lugar; le quitaron la venda negra y los molestos grilletes, pero aún así seguí tirada en ese barrizal—.Así que aceptas—.La miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, y su uniforme impecable, aún bajo aquella tormenta gracias a una sombrilla que lo protegía. Tan sólo se limitó a murmurar un leve _"si"_ agachando la cabeza.

—Bien iré a informar al general Haruno, que la rebelde Haruno Sakura ha retomado su puesto como: Mayor Haruno Sakura, líder de la sección de investigación y creación de armas biológicas. Sub-división de Tokyo, además de la liberación del capitán Uzumaki Naruto.

Terminó girando sobre sí, dejando consternados a aquellos dos pequeños soldados. Su oscuro secreto al fin había sido liberado, su cruel pasado…una agente del gobierno, una asesina, que trabajaba desarrollando patógenos, en lugar de buscar curas y prevenciones contra ellos, destruía vidas, usando personas para registrar el proceso paso a paso, daño por daño hasta que los mataba con la enfermedad. Podía ver como convulsionaban, como pedían ayuda hasta su último aliento, pero todo era en vano, nadie los iba a ayudar, porque no había curas desarrolladas.

—Mierda—murmuró antes de ver como todo se desvanecía, de nuevo su cuerpo me estaba pasando la cuenta, el no comer bien y ser maltratada, además la lluvia torrencial que se caí sobre ella, le estaba debilitando más.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó uno de los hombres, al ver que la peli rosa se desplomaba de un momento a otro frente a ellos.

—Se ha desmayado idiota ¿qué no ves?

—Sí, pero ¿qué hacemos?—susurró consternado, al parecer aún las palabras de su mayor se repetían en su mente.

—Llevarla a la enfermería idiota o ¿piensas dejar a tu mayor aquí?—murmuró, al momento de pasar uno de sus brazos por el cuello y otro por las piernas de la peli rosa, era su superior lo sabía pero ¿cómo debía llevarla?, después de todo era una mujer.

* * *

Parpadeo un poco tratando de acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que entraba a través de la ventana, "_¿dónde estoy?"_ pensó haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse sobre la cama y tensarse al instante, al oír una gruesa voz a su lado.

—Vaya, al fin despiertas Sakura—susurró con sorna el intruso, mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

—General Haruno—murmuró girando su rostro, quedando frente a frente, mirando directamente a sus ojos azules grisáceos—cuanto tiempo—termino con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el hombre fruncía el ceño.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Y aquí__ el cuarto capítulo, la verdad debo disculparme por el retraso. _

_Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. _

_Gracias por leer. _


	5. Sombras del pasado

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero agradecer a los administradores de "Amantes de los fanfic's" en Facebook por su ayuda y concejos ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

_Capitulo 5. __Sombras del pasado_

"_Si el presente trata de juzgar el pasado, perderá el futuro"—Winston Churchill_

.

.

.

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, a simple vista se podría percibir el enojo de cada uno, mientras que Sakura tenía todo su cuerpo tenso, el general Haruno la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Parecían dispuestos a atacarse en cualquier momento, sin importar las consecuencias y daños que podrían traer consigo.

—Sabes, debo reconocer que me sorprendí un poco cuando me dijeron que habías aceptado la propuesta—la miro con algo de rencor—.Dime ¿por qué lo hiciste Sakura? No eres de las que: Se arrepienten y vuelven, mucho menos de temer a la muerte. Has sido entrenada para eso.

Apretó levemente las sábanas de la incómoda cama ¿cómo se atrevía? Hace tanto no lo veía, sin contar del poco tiempo que pasaba conmigo—.La verdad creo que se está confundiendo general Haruno, en realidad usted nunca me conoció como tal, podría decirse que somos sólo dos conocidos a vista—note como había fruncido más el ceño.

—Eres una chiquilla insolente Sakura, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ver en lo que te convertiste, una asquerosa rebelde—murmuró con un poco de burla maliciosa, sabía que el tema de la mujer que le había traído a la vida, era intocable y más por él, su propio asesino.

— ¡Cállate!—gritó con enojo cerrando fuertemente sus puños— ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de ella? Eres un asesino, su asesino. No creo que desee ver a su hija convertida en eso, si viviera te odiaría, lo sé, la convertiste en eso sólo por una estúpida información, que aquí se podría obtener con facilidad y mayores resultados…ellos sabían que eran espías—cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no podía dejarlo verla llorar, no a esas alturas—. Y aún así, los dejaron estar ahí porque serían experimentos, sin conocimiento de ello, además, creo que les parecía divertido ver como personas que buscaban una manera de hacer mutar y mejorar la enfermedad para esas armas las padecieran y cuando se dieran cuenta sería demasiado tarde. De esa manera sólo ellos conocerían todo, una ventaja, una gran jugada en el tablero ¿no le parece, general?—preguntó con ironía, la rabia le carcomía por dentro, había sido una jugada muy elaborada, pero la trampa era demasiado obvia y habían caído en ella.

—Y aún después de tanto ¿no lo superas? Qué pasa contigo Sakura, acaso el enamorarte te hizo débil. Una buena para nada; Pensé que sería algo que ayudaría a fortalecer tu carácter y no confiar tan a la ligera—murmuró su padre con un poco de burla, mirándola con ojos venenosos esperando una reacción por parte de ella que nunca llego. Tan sólo una fría respuesta.

— ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo? ¿Cómo lo superaste tan rápido?, acaso ¿no era la mujer que más amabas?—contraatacó con un poco de odio—Así fue que lo superaste, vaya que amor tan grande le tenías padre…

— ¿quién te crees para cuestionar eso chiquilla insolente? Ella sabía lo que hacía Sakura, no pienses que tu madre era tan estúpida. Conocía perfectamente de que trataba la misión y las consecuencias que traía consigo aceptarla—se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo el uniforme—Así que deja de ponerla en papel de víctima y despierta. No vives en un mundo cualquiera y no te han educado para tomar las cosas tan a la ligera como un estúpido civil. Mejor redímete y trata de no hacer algo que no debes esta vez; sólo sigue las reglas o sino, seré yo mismo el que dique tu sentencia por ser una asquerosa traidora.

— ¿cómo sabes que no estoy haciendo algo ya, mientras estoy aquí?—Lo miro fijamente con sus orbes jades, esperando una respuesta. Ansiando que hubiera dado donde debí para hacerlo caer por ese día y ganar una batalla de las tantas que habían tenido. Sumergida en tantas guerras, con su padre, su estado y la peor de todas, consigo misma.

—Porque si eres inteligente y tanto aprecio le tienes a ese Naruto como dices, no harás nada para dañarlo. Puede que lo hayamos sacado de ese lugar, pero aún permanece aquí con su puesto.

Lo último había hecho tensar a Sakura en cada parte de su cuerpo, la rabia invadió su ser y apretó los puños antes pararse con dificultad para llegar a donde estaba su padre. Todo paso tan rápido que no se había percatado de ello. Una palmada sonora que silencio la habitación y un golpe seco contra el suelo, producto de la bofetada que hizo caer a la peli rosa mientras sostenía su mejilla lastimada. Con odio en su mirada, le gritó— ¡Eres un cerdo! Mejor vete a revolcar con esa zorra. No te sorprendas tanto, lo sabíamos desde antes, mi madre pobre de ella por tener que casarse con un sujeto como tú. Todo es tu culpa, vete al infierno con esa.

Y a continuación, una puerta azotada y una Sakura tratando de levantarse, con los ojos empeñados por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. Acurrucada en esa cama de hospital, sollozando por lo bajo preguntándose ¿qué había hecho mal?

—Ya puedes salir de donde estás Sasuke— murmuró con voz queda—Si mi padre te ordeno para vigilarme, es mejor que te largues. No haré nada, no soy tan estúpida.

—Acaso crees que mi rango ¿es para ir de niñera tras de ti?—dijo en tono frió, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Una vez lo fuiste…

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Y aquí__ el quinto capítulo, la verdad debo disculparme por el retraso. _

_Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios._

_¿Me regalan alguno más? _

_Gracias por leer. _


	6. Enfrentamientos

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Al fin! Aquí me presento con otro capítulo. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Escape de la sumisión-**

Capítulo 6. Enfrentamientos

_"Ganamos justicia más rápidamente, si hacemos justicia a la parte contraria"— Mahatma Gandhi_

.

.

.

El tiempo y sus recuerdos, quizás, le estaban jugando en contra. La rabia e impotencia que le provocaba recordar el pasado, la estaba consumiendo. Se levantó para mirarlo fijamente, quedando verde contra azabache, una batalla sin fin.

¡Qué error tan grande! Porque al final, los momentos invadían su mente, una y otra vez ¿quién se creía? Era un imbécil sin vida, sirviendo como un perro faldero a sus mayores y aún así se atrevía a decir que no había sido su niñero, si es que se le podría considerar de esa manera. ¡Por Dios! En ese momento ya eran adultos también ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de esas personas? ¿Qué rayos querían de ella antes y qué buscaban ahora?

—Los recuerdos son armas poderosas, ¿no te parece Sakura?—susurró él en su oído, erizando su piel. ¡¿Cómo rayos?! ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella?, no lo había sentido en lo absoluto. Tan perdida estaba en sus memorias qué su sentido de alerta había quedado anulado.

—No sé de qué hablas—murmuró levantando su cabeza, el orgullo era lo último que dejaría y más con él—.Dímelo tú, que llegaste dónde estás con ayuda de tus "favorcitos"

—No te mientas Sakura, te conozco tan bien que debe dolerte—Se acercó más a ella para acorralarla contra la pared y tomar su rostro con una mano, mirándose fijamente. Recorriendo con sus ojos el contorno de sus labios para volver a posarlos sobre sus jades—. Aun tiemblas cuando te miro. No intentes negarlo, aunque trates de disimularlo, puedo percibirte cada parte de tu cuerpo, se cómo actúas.

Abrió su boca para gritarle que no fuera tan cínico, pero todos sus intentos murieron al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, sintiendo como sujetaba con más fuerza su mandíbula, obligándola a abrir la boca y así adentrar su lengua en ella. Ella cerró aún más fuerte sus dientes impidiéndole el acceso. Él supo que no conseguiría nada, y aunque aligeró el agarre, la tomó del labio inferior, dándole un suave mordisco que inevitablemente la hizo jadear. Finalmente, el pudointroducir su lengua, aprovechando el momento. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como él la recorría con rudeza, liberando su quijada, y posando ambas manos sobre su cintura para aferrarla más a él. Sakura gimió una vez más antes de comenzar a participar en la danza, profundizando más el beso, mientras que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

Se detuvo abruptamente; sus ojos se abrieron al instante al darse cuenta de su error: había caído hipnotizada de nuevo por él, y por sus labios. Lo empujó, se separó de él y le propinó una cachetada, ganándose una mirada de puro odio. Eso no le dolió en absoluto, era más, se sentía orgullosa de haberse liberado de él. Sonrió, orgullosa de saber que no era tan estúpida como antes, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que él también sonrió, lanzando una estruendosa risa, cargada de pura arrogancia.

—Te lo dije, tu cuerpo aún me reconoce, en tus memoria tienes presente todavía quien es el dueño de todos y cada uno de tus suspiros—Con su paso grácil se acercó a ella nuevamente acortando la distancia, que hacia un momento ella había abierto entre ambos. Bajó su cara lentamente hacía sus labios, pero en esta ocasión la rudeza había pasado a un segundo plano y varios sentimientos encontrados se revolvían en el interior de ambos. Cuando el primer roce se dio, ella no pudo resistirlo; sabía que caería nuevamente. Sutilmente giró su cara hacia un lado como un claro signo de rechazo hacia el ser que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Ves Sakura—susurró mientras la tomaba del rostro para que lo mirara fijamente—.Si te beso de nuevo, caerás rendida y a lo mejor, termino lo que Deidara no concluyo en ese salón.

Observó como formaba una sonrisa arrogante tras lo último dicho, haciendo que la rabia invadiera su cuerpo poco a poco ¿quién se creía? Y sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su mano, propinándole otra cachetada que le giró el rostro. Quedaron sumergidos en un largo silencio, hasta que Sasuke se reincorporó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció dando paso a una expresión enfurecida. Sintió como la agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza para jalarla hasta él, y murmurar en su oído.

—Al fin sacaste las garras Sakura—La empujó con fuerza, y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Levantó la cabeza como sinónimo de que todo estaba bien, antes de escuchar cómo continuaba—. Como no quieres terminarlo conmigo, creo que Deidara o Sasori estarán complacidos de poder hacerlo.

Ensanchó sus ojos con lo último dicho, levantándose lentamente para sonreír, creyendo que era una simple amenaza, pero la expresión en su rostro cambio, cuando escuchó como él gritaba a los mencionados para que entraran. Retrocedió un poco, hasta encontrarse con la pared después de oír la orden dada por él.

—Puedes continuar tu trabajo Deidara, es toda tuya.

— ¿Está seguro Mayor Uchiha?—preguntó mirando al pelinegro, no quería volver a recibir un regaño de su parte.

— ¿Estás sordo?—comentó el cuestionado, escuchando una leve risa por parte del aquel pelirrojo haciéndolo gruñir.

—Para nada Mayor, será todo un placer seguir sus órdenes—murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras se acerba a la pelirosa. Ya no podía insultarla conociendo que era la hija del general Haruno, pero si podía disfrutar de ella.

La arrinconó contra la pared, posando una mano en su cintura para acercarla y así clavar su cabeza en nuca, succionando poco a poco, mientras que su otra mano ascendía y descendía por su cuerpo, palpando cada centímetro cubierto por la bata de enfermería, notando como no había nada de ropa interior que la protegiera. Sonrió un poco, antes de morderla sutilmente escuchando un pequeño gemido de la pelirosa, provocando una sonrisa en él.

Dejando su blanquecino cuello a un lado, para dirigirse a sus labios. Ensancho su sonrisa al mirarla fijamente, podía sentir el miedo en ellos, sabía que aún recordaba lo sucedido la última vez en ese pequeño cuarto y la hubiera tomado si no fuera por el Uchiha, aún se preguntaba por qué rayos siempre que llegaba tarde a los interrogatorios tan de poca importancia, justo a ese, tenía que haber llegado puntual, pero omitiendo todo eso la frase expresada por él seguí rondando en su cabeza: _"…__sabes que nadie toca lo que es mío o ¿me equivoco Mayor Haruno Sakura?" _ y además le estaba permitiendo tocar algo que había mencionado, era suyo.

"_Deja de pensar tanto y tíratela Deidara, después de todo ese Uchiha te dio su permiso" _se dijo mentalmente el rubio, antes de tomar posar sus labios sobre la pelirosa y morderla para que abriera la boca e introducir su lengua, saboreando su cavidad. Dirigiendo una de sus manos hacía la parte delantera de la bata y desabotonarla poco a poco. Apartando un poco la tela, para tomar uno de sus pechos y masajearlos _"suaves y redondos, perfectos" _murmuró antes de dejar sus labios y relamiéndose la boca, mientras miraba el busto de la oji jade. Y sin más arremetió contra ellos, llevándose un pezón a la boca mordiendo y succionando mientras que una de sus manos seguía moviéndose en el otro pecho y otra la agarraba del trasero.

Escuchó un sollozo pero le importo poco, dirigiendo la mano que estaba en su trasero a la parte delantera y frotar su mano contra el clítoris, liberando un leve gemido de ella, ya quería probarla. La succionaría una última vez el pecho, antes de dirigirse a su sexo, pensó iniciando la labor, culminándola minutos más tarde, por lo que empezó a flexionar las rodillas para quedar frente a frente con la vagina de ella.

—Suficiente, lárguense Deidara y Sasori—dijo Sasuke con tono fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó el rubio enojado, mientras se paraba rápidamente y enfrente al que se decía, era su mayor.

— ¿Esta sordo? Fuera los dos.

Abrió un poco la boca para reclamar, pero la calló al instante al ver la mirada de furia del azabache ¿qué mierda sucedía con ese hombre? Era mejor irse antes de ganarse cualquiera castigo de ese bastardo, eran conocidos por ser inhumanos.

—Vámonos Sasori—susurro pasando a un lado del peli rojo y azotar la puerta.

Dejando en completo silencio la habitación, escuchando sólo la respiración acelerada junto a los gimoteos de la pelirosa.

—Espero que ya hayas aprendido la lección Sakura—murmuró Sasuke, rompiendo el momento y la miro por última vez, antes de girar sobre sus talones y cerrar la puerta.

Sólo en ese momento fue que Sakura se rompió a llorar, deslizándose por la pared hasta tocar el suelo y recoger sus rodillas aferrándose a ellas. Aún recordaba la mirada de satisfacción y después su cara de enojo cuando se rubio había llegado hasta sus piernas, tocándola, mientras ella lo miraba con un miedo embriagador. Se asemejaba un poco al momento en esa sala de interrogatorios, con ese hombre sobre ella y si Sasuke no lo hubiera detenido como hoy habría sido violada.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y siguió llorando, ya nadie más entraría a verla y no quería que nadie lo hiciera, ya que había aprendido de la peor manera, a no demostrar la debilidad frente a los demás. Hubo un tiempo, en donde su corazón fue el guía de sus acciones. Grave error, salió perdiendo sin saber bien qué era lo que ocurría en su vida. El dolor en su corazón después de haber perdido a su madre, la única persona que al parecer la había comprendido, no cesaba, era como un agujero punzante en el centro de su pecho, que escocía cada vez que algún recuerdo venía a su mente. Aquellos tiempos en los que todavía era feliz, eran los únicos capaces de desgarrarla por dentro y al mismo tiempo ponerle una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Aquí esté el sexto capítulo, corregido con ayuda de mi beta: Nadesiko gracias por tu tiempo y ayuda (aunque creo que a veces me quieras matar! xD perdón por lo intensa u.u) también quiero dedicárselo a las chicas de Naruto (parejas canon) son un amor chicas! Gracias por toda su ayuda. _

_Y a mis lectores, gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


End file.
